Tuberculosis (TB) is a leading cause of death among persons living with HIV (PLHIV), and screening for TB in all PLHIV is recommended. An evidence-based approach to TB screening and diagnosis was identified through the three-country "ID-TB/HIV study" conducted in Vietnam, Thailand and Cambodia. The TB screening algorithm derived from the ID-TB/HIV study is now being implemented and evaluated in two cities in Vietnam as a programmatic implementation and evaluation of one-time screening, determined to be non-research by CDC. An outstanding question not addressed by the ID-TB/HIV study is the yield of using the ID-TB/HIV algorithm when used repeatedly over time to screen for TB among PLHIV. This study will assess that question by applying the algorithm repeatedly over time for consenting participants who have had baseline screening as part of the programmatic evaluation.